My Good Bye Letter
by Noly Hotoke
Summary: And because... it is easier to let go of the person you love rather than to get hurt seeing him dissatisfied with you.


**My Goodbye Letter**

_And because... it is easier to let go of the person you love rather than to get hurt seeing him dissatisfied with you._

Anna heaved a long sigh, staring at the piece of paper lying on her table. It had been quite long hours to actually come up with that kind of note, as she gazed upon a photo posted on her wall. She took it out along with the paper and slowly sealed in an envelope. It made her feel nervous, hoping the decision she just made would simply do good. She immediately stood up, tucked the envelope inside her purse and went outside to meet Mikan. Few minutes had passed, waiting for the brunette to arrive, she already got a glimpse of a raven-haired guy making a huge scowl onto his face. Oh yes, it's none other than, Natsume. She waved at him as the latter just gave her a snort, with Mikan trailing behind. Anna showed Mikan the envelope and told her to give it to Koko, which made the couple confuse. A faint smile slowly showed in Anna's face, gazing upon them.

"Mikan, please hand this over to Koko. That's all I can say for now."

Mikan was about to say something when Natsume just cut her off. "Alright, let's go then, Polka."

"Wait." Mikan raised his hand. "Do you know anything about this, Natsume? I want to know what's in that material." He just rolled his eyes, letting Anna chuckle for a bit.

"You don't have to know, dummy. And basically, if you're just smart enough to analyze everything, you'd totally understand it. But in case you still don't know, you are an idiot." Hotaru stood just behind them, preparing for her baka gun. "Now, go. Don't ask questions again, baka, or else I'll shoot you."

Mikan swayed her hips and let out her tongue before they walked off. Hotaru just looked at Anna stoically which the latter just gave her a short smile. "Thank you, Hotaru. But I just hope everything will be fine." Hotaru just nodded and went off.

On the other scene, Mikan and Natsume easily found the mind reader, as he was doing his usual routine in the classroom– teasing Sumire by reading her thoughts. He had been in a chase for quite the whole time around, Sumire just right behind him with her paws about to tear him apart. Both of them stopped when Natsume walked in and boringly stared.

"You must have read my thoughts by now, Koko." Natsume said as Mikan beamed a huge grin on him. "Ne, Koko." She diverted her gaze to Koko. "What is he thinking anyway?"

Natsume sighed and took the envelope in Mikan's small hand. She was about to protest but Natsume was really such a fast guy. "Here, you already know what this thing is."

He extended his hand over Koko, who was giving out a shock expression. "I…It can't be."

With trembling hands, he took the envelope and slowly slipped it onto his pocket. He looked on the ground with his bangs covering his eyes. Sumire just looked at him with bewilderment, along with Mikan who still had not gotten any idea what was happening. Before they could even utter a single word, Koko dashed out of the room and headed in the Northern Forest.

He sat just below the shade of a Sakura tree and picked out the envelope in his pocket. Breathing heavily, he slowly opened it up, revealing a letter and a photo. He stared at the photo for a while before he diverted his eyes onto the letter. Confusion filled him as by looking at it, leading him to read it out.

_Dear Koko,_

_And I thought being loved by you would just be a hallucination, a dream that as I wake up will soon fade away. I did a lot of things to confirm I am already in conscious as seeing someone so dear to me showers his perfect smile over me. At some point, I am unsure, but mostly, I have been so hopeful. To see you standing with your arms widely open, certainly, for in return, I run towards you, hugging every single bit of your body._

_But I guess life is so unjust for the two of us, to actually send us away from each other. Even those agonizing tears could never wash down all the promises we both compromised. And to think we have been deceived by love… I'd say… At least for even a short while, we found the real self in each other's eyes. Though we might not be meant for each other, to what others may say, we still become a part of each other's being, something none can totally break._

_And for this, I make my farewell to you, my dear Koko. I am pretty much in no doubt you'll find your bliss in another's care. Apologies for how I wanted to let you go, in spite of the pleasant memories we did share. Because setting you free will be my contentment, that somehow I can make you happier than ever. I am certain you love her. I am nothing compare to her, and for that I finally decide to loosen you, to be with the one you truly love. I know you'll be in too much worry, but I assure you, I willingly do this for you, without any hatred, without any pang in my heart. _

_But still, you have to know, I am very happy, that once I met you – that once I learned how it feels to be loved. Sorry, thank you and I love you._

- _Anna_

Tears started to fall from his eyes. "Anna... I'm sorry."


End file.
